Heero and a Gun
by Makoto-chan
Summary: Will Heero survive his mission? This is a songfic featuring the song "Me and a Gun" by Tori Amos.


"5am  
  
Friday morning  
  
Thursday night  
  
Far from sleep"  
  
Heero typed away at his computer. The room was pitch-black except for the glow from the computer screen. His face was serious. It was almost time. But first, he had to see her.  
  
"I'm still up and driving  
  
Can't go home  
  
obviously"  
  
Heero looked up at her room. The light was still on. A shadow passed the window, but she did not see him. She did not see him turn around and leave.  
  
"So I'll just change direction"  
  
Heero hopped back in the driver's seat and sped away. He had accepted this mission. He was sure that he would not live through it.  
  
"Cause they'll soon know where I live"  
  
Heero knew where they lived-the leaders of Oz. He would kill them all. Heero parked the car along the road that led to the Oz base.  
  
"And I wanna live  
  
Got a full tank and some chips  
  
It was me and a gun"  
  
Heero cocked his gun. He looked over the plan one last time, then got out of the car and headed for the base.  
  
"And a man on my back"  
  
He would kill Zechs and Treize. Then he could be a normal boy and could love Relena freely.  
  
"And I say "holy holy" as he buttoned down his pants"  
  
Heero thought of Duo and the other Gundam Pilots. He would never see them again as well.  
  
"Me and a gun  
  
and a man  
  
On my back"  
  
Heero ran up the gravel road. He could see the gates. He scaled them with one move. The barbed wire stung as he vaulted over it. There was no other way in.  
  
"But I haven't seen Barbados  
  
So I must get out of this"  
  
Heero ran though the courtyard as the sirens began to howl. Searchlights came on. Oz soldiers came running from all sides of him. Heero had to fight them. There was little time. If he hesitated, he would miss his shot.  
  
"Yes I wore a slinky red thing  
  
Does that mean I should spread  
  
For you, your friends your father, Mr. Ed"  
  
Heero thought of Relena. How she looked at the ball the night before. He had wanted to run to her, but he could not get attached. He was here on a mission. The mission included killing her brother. If he got attached, he might not be able to go through with the plan.  
  
"And I know what this means  
  
Me and Jesus a few years back  
  
Used to hand and he said  
  
"It's your choice babe just remember  
  
I don't think you'll be back in 3 days time  
  
So you choose well"  
  
The man had approached him. He wanted to give him a new name.identity.life. At the time, it seemed like a game. But it all turned on him. It was no longer a game-it was life and death. And death seemed to be knocking the loudest.  
  
"Tell me what's right  
  
Is it my right to be on my stomach  
  
of Fred's Seville"  
  
Heero crawled on his stomach through the smoky hallway. He closed in on Zech's room. The smoke bomb had worked well. The soldiers could not touch him. The room was right there. No chance of escape.  
  
"Me and a gun  
  
and a man  
  
On my back"  
  
Heero entered the room. Zechs was passed out from the smoke. Maybe there was too much smoke. No matter. Heero pointed the gun at Zechs and shot.  
  
"But I haven't seen Barbados  
  
So I must get out of this"  
  
Heero exited the room. Treize was the only one left. He would not leave the base alive. Neither of them would. Heero coughed up blood. The smoke was getting to him too.  
  
"And do you know Carolina  
  
Where the biscuits are soft and sweet"  
  
Heero thought of Relena again. He could almost feel the smoothness of her skin. Only one more person to kill. Then the mission would be complete.  
  
"These things go through your head  
  
When there's a man on your back  
  
And you're pushed flat on your stomach  
  
It's not a classic Cadillac"  
  
He had to stop thinking about her. She was clouding his mind. He would not be able to complete the mission if he could not think straight. Heero entered the final room down the hall. Treize lay on his back. He was barely breathing.  
  
"Me and a gun"  
  
Heero cocked the gun and aimed it at Treize's head.  
  
"and a man  
  
On my back" The gunshots exploded through the midnight air.  
  
"But I haven't seen Barbados"  
  
Heero lay on his back. The force of the bullet had been too much for him to stand. Then he felt his chest. Warm and wet. He looked at Treize. A gun was in his hand.  
  
"So I must get out of this"  
  
Heero could feel his life draining from his body. His mission was complete. Heero closed his eyes. As he slipped away, his last thoughts were of Relena. 


End file.
